A Simpler Time
by American-Gentlemen96
Summary: Before the bombs fell, before the Institute and their Synths, before the wasteland, there were just people trying to live in a world gone mad. See the origins of how a sole survivor from the distant past became the Savior of the Commonwealth. And watch as they understand that it doesn't matter what time their from; because war, war never changes. (Hiatus till further notice)
Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block

"Talking"

" **Thinking"**

Disclaimer: The Fallout series doesn't belong to me. That should be obvious.

* * *

(August, 13 2052. Boston, New England Commonwealth)

Stephen 'Steve' Reyes had never felt so alone in his life. Moving from the American Southwest to the city of Boston in the Northeast felt like the longest road trip in his life. But instead of going back home he and his family would be staying.

It all started back in May when Stephen's father and mother told him that they would be moving to Boston. Apparently his father's request to transfer from the Southwestern University of Engineering, or SUE as Stephen like to call it, to some school called C.I.T was approved. That mostly resulted in Stephen spending most of his summer vacation saying goodbye to friends, family, and driving across the country. At least he got to see places he'd only seen in pictures and on the television. Much better than sitting on a bench in his new elementary playground waiting for school to start.

The sound of the school bell ringing caught Stephen's attention as the other children and the few teachers made their way inside the building. Picking up his backpack Stephen walked inside the school and through the crowded hallways filled with many children around his own age. It wasn't long before he reached his new classroom, classroom 34. A woman with short blonde hair and wearing a yellow laundered dress with blue flower stood right outside the classroom welcoming each kid as they walked passed her. The woman's eyes lit up once she saw Stephen and as the last kids went into the classroom.

"Why hello there. You must be Stephen Reyes, the principal told me that I would be getting a new student today. I'm Mrs. Murdock and welcome to Boston."

"I prefer to be called Steven ma'am."

"My my, I didn't know I would be getting such a polite young man in my class. Well come along Mister Reyes, it's time to meet the rest of your classmates."

The two walked into the classroom, Stephen could feel all the eyes of the other kids gravitate towards him as the room became dead silent. Standing in front of the class with only the teacher to his side and chalk board at his back left the young boy a little uncomfortable. Why did all the grown-ups have to do this?

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Murdock!"

The class responded to the teacher.

"Now class I want you all to give a warm welcome to your new classmate Stephen Reyes." Mrs. Murdock looked down and smiled at Stephen. "Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?"

"Umm, hi my name is Stephen Reyes, but you can call me Steve for short." Nate said, "Me and my family moved here from New Mexico because my dad got a job at place called C.I.T. I like Grognak comics and shooting cans with my BB gun."

The classroom remain silent as Nate waited for some sort of respond. Seriously he would've taken a laugh or anything.

"That sounds wonderful Mister Reyes. Now why don't you go place your backpack with the others and take out a few pencils and notebook to help you with today's lesson? There's an empty desk by Miss Nakagawa." Mrs. Murdock switched her focus back to the rest of the class. "And yes that goes for all of you too. We're doing math problems to start our day."

The children let out a collective groan as they all opened their desks and grabbed their school supplies. After taking out his notebook and a few pencils, Stephen looked around briefly to see where the empty desk and Miss Nakagawa were. It only took seconds to see the empty desk near the back of the room and a little girl sitting right next to it.

The girl's clean and pressed light pink dress was the opposite of Stephen's own green t-shirt, blue jeans, and converse shoes. Her pale skin was a near opposite of his tan colored skin. Even his brown eyes were a far cry from this girls bright green colored eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. Honestly Stephen didn't even see much of any similarities other than both of them having black hair. Yet even then his hair was short while hers barely reaching down to the nape of her neck. But looks didn't matter to Stephen, as long as she wasn't meant to him there wouldn't be problems.

Stephen sat down at his new desk as Nakagawa, or the any of the other kids near him, didn't take any notice of his presence. Figuring out that the lesson was more important, Stephen begun to copy and solve the problems written on the board. The majority of the morning was a continuous series of lessons dealing with math, history, and science till the lunch bell rang at noon. Stephen and the rest of the kids rushed out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. Unfortunately for Stephen however, Mrs. Murdock had told him to bring his lunch to the classroom so he could put the rest of school supplies in his desk and inform him of the class schedule & rules. No recess this day it seems, though Stephen did managed to talk to a few of the other boys about comic books before he went back to the classroom.

After lunch and recess was Stephen noticed that the class had a much more lighthearted feel then this morning. The first indication was when Mrs. Murdock switched on the radio sitting on her desk and tuning it station that played classical music. The next was when most of the kids cheered when the teacher said they would all be reading the books they picked. Stephen saw how every kid took out literature ranging from large chapter books to regular comics. Not questioning anything he pulled out his favorite Grognak comic book he brought with him and read along with everyone else.

After an hour of the reading Mrs. Murdock turned off the radio and announced to the class that they would present what they read to the other students. And since Stephen was the new kid he had to present first. It was rather easy he simply told everyone that he read the issue of Grognak that saw the barbarian hero fight his archenemy, the dreaded Necromancer known as the Black Hand, and almost win before he was transported to another dimension where the Silver Shroud and the rest of the Unstoppables lived. After Stephen was finished, Mrs. Murdock would pick another student to present. It went on till the school bell rang once again and signifying the end of the day.

Stephen grabbed his backpack and walked out of the elementary school and towards the drop-off area. It didn't take long for him to see his family's car, a dark blue 2047 Coupe, with his mother sitting in the driver's seat. He could easily recognize her by the powdered blue laundered dress she put on this morning. Stephen rushed over to the vehicle and entered through the passenger's side. The boy placed his backpack in the backseat as he buckled himself in. Nate's mother turned on the car, the atomic-powered engine purring like a cat, and proceed to drive away from the school.

She turned to Stephen and smiled down at him.

"So how was your first day at school mijo?"

"It was alright mom, the teacher was really nice."

"That's good mijo. Did you make any friends?"

"No, but I did talk to some other kids about comic books though." Stephen said, "How was your day mom?"

"Ohh you know just cooked, clean, and visited the shops to pick up some groceries." Stephen's mother replied, "I meet a women who invited me to her book club Saturday."

"That's nice mom. Have you heard anything from dad?"

"He called at lunch, but it's nothing you have to worry about."

Having nothing else to say, Stephen looked out the car window as his mother turned her attention back to the road and traffic. Everything just felt like a dream to him. Like at any moment he should be waking up and be in his bed back home. His real home. But this wasn't a dream, this was really happening. There was literally nothing Stephen could do about it. All he could do was make the best out of his situation. And by God he will make the best of it.

* * *

(Nakagawa Household, that evening)

Zoe Nakagawa sat quietly on her family's porch reading her favorite book. A gift from her grandmother, God rest her soul, from when she was Zoe's age. The young girl loved the depictions of the hidden world of magic and wizards battling the forces of evil. Zoe loved every book she owned, except those comic books that bore her to no end. The thought of different worlds she could travel to in her mind brought her unbelievable joy. And since Zoe finished her homework early she had a few extra hours before bedtime.

"Zoe, dinners ready!"

Zoe closed her book and got up from her chair out on her homes front porch. She tucked the book under her arm and entered her home.

The interior of the one-story house was simple in its design. The wallpaper was a light pink color with the carpet being a faded white and blue checkboard pattern. The layout of the living room was also simple; a three seat couch, two recliner chairs, a coffee table, and a television set all surrounding the fire place. Picture frames of old memories and paintings of exotic landscapes lined the walls. And right past the hallway in the kitchen were the other three members of the Nakagawa family.

Standing over the kitchen stove and getting dinner ready was Zoe's mother. The Anglo-American woman wore a white apron over a powder blue dress and had her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun. Zoe loved her mother's cooking, especially the cinnamon cookies she would always make during fall and near Christmas, and how she would always brighten up her day no matter how bad it was. Zoe hoped that one day she could grow up to be just like her mother. Though the thought of being a housewife and cooking didn't appeal to her.

Sitting at the table was Nora's father and grandfather. Both Japanese men wore button up shirts, her father wearing a long-sleeve white while her grandfather wore a short-sleeve black, and black slacks. Their appearances however couldn't be more different. Nora's father was clean shaven, had perfectly combed black hair, and had on glasses just like her. Nora's grandfather on the other hand was bald, had a bushy white beard, and tough leathery skin that felt like a tire if you rubbed against it. Perhaps it was the fact that both men worked jobs that were complete opposites of each other. Nora didn't know what the jobs were, they never really bothered to tell her or she ask, but she didn't care. Nora loved them both and they loved her. Her father making sure she always pushed herself and did well in her studies while her Grandfather would always try to make her laugh or smile by telling her stories from his youth.

Though right now Nora could see the two men discussing something with solemn expressions on their faces.

"Yeah who would of thought? I always assumed Turkey would side with the Europeans."

"Damn, Omar won't be happy when he hears about this tomorrow. He still has family in Istanbul."

Turkey? Istanbul? Weren't those places on the other side of the world? And why were her father and grandfather whispering?

"That's enough you two. I don't want to hear about that damn war during dinner, especially with Zoe around."

Zoe's mother turned from the stove with two plates of baked chicken and rice in her hand and saw her daughter standing under the archway that separated the kitchen and living room. Her green eyes filled with shock for only a second before being replaced with a smile.

"Ohh honey I didn't hear you come in. Why don't you take a seat while I get your plate?"

Zoe nodded as she pulled out one of the empty chairs near her father and sat down. Her grandfather turned his head towards her and smiled.

"How was your day my Kousagi? Did anything happened to day?"

Zoe smiled up at her grandfather.

"I had a nice day grandfather. We got a new kid in class today."

"Really, what's their name?" Nora's father asked

"His names Stephen Reyes. He said he's from a place called New Mexico."

Zoe's grandfather let out a light chuckle.

"New Mexico huh? I've haven't been there since your grandmother and I drove through during our move to Boston."

Zoe became curious at what her grandfather words. He knew where Stephen was from? She wanted to know more about this place. Maybe she would ask her mother to take her to the library on Saturday to look up any facts about that state. Or perhaps her grandfather could tell her something since he had been there. Nora couldn't contain her smile at the thought of learning something new.

"Ask away Kousagi. I see that twinkle in your eyes." Nora's grandfather held up his finger before Nora could interject, "But I have to ask you to do something for me first."

"What is it Grandfather?"

"I want you too to make this boy feel welcome. I know what it's like to move to a new place where you don't know anyone. He's probably feeling alone being away from his old friends and the rest of his family. Do that for me and I'll answer whatever question you want. I'll even tell you a few _new_ stories."

Nora pondered her grandfather's request. From what she saw during lunch some of the other boys in class were friendly enough to Stephen. Zoe found no reason to really interact with the boy. Especially how he went on about the comic book he read in class. But now her grandfather was giving her initiative to do so. The amount of questions Nora had for her grandfather felt like they were going to burst from her mind.

"Alright grandfather I'll talk to him tomorrow." Zoe smiled, "Now tell me are there forests in New Mexico like around here?"

"It's mostly just sand, dirt, and rocks honey." Zoe's mother interjected as she placed hers and her daughter's plate on the table. "I'll take you to the library this weekend to look up all the facts you want. But let's just enjoy our dinner right now."

Zoe watched as her family went on to eating their dinners in relative silence. Zoe looked down at her food for only a few second before she began eating while a thought circulated in her brain. So all she had to do was make the new kid feel welcome and she gets to go to the library _and_ hear some of her Grandfathers stories? Worth it, the deal was absolutely worth it. She was going to give the new kid the warmest welcome he had ever seen. Even if he did enjoy reading comic books.

* * *

 **Not the usual length of chapters I write, but this will have to do for a spur of the moment sort of thing. I swear they'll get more longer later on.**

 **I wanted to write the backstory of my Sole Survivor (both male and female) character I created in Fallout 4. Given that they were raised in pre-war times, I'm given a little bit more creative leeway then say growing up in a vault. I won't go too crazy, but I will be filling in some minor details of the pre-war times that the games just don't cover.**

 **I'm going to say this right now, this story will not take place in the Fallout 4 story-line. All chapters in this story, probably between 5 to 9 chapters, will take place in the pre-war era. Their might be little nods or foreshadowing, but don't worry there aren't going to be any spoilers for the story or major side quests. And if this story doesn't interest you or don't like it, don't read it.**

 **That basically all I have to say, so I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
